


Life of Scorpius Malfoy

by Nicolasious_the_Conquerer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family Angst, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5811721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolasious_the_Conquerer/pseuds/Nicolasious_the_Conquerer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scourpius didn't exactly know what to expect from going to Hogwarts but he sure did have an interesting train ride</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life of Scorpius Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

> I made this back in 2010 for my Senior free reading project. One of the grading options was to add on to the end of the story. I think it's a little obvious what book I picked. 
> 
> Missy Eversole is (obviously) an OC I made for a Harry Potter RP site I was on forever ago. I still like to work with her when I can but I never have much luck continuing with my original stories.

Scorpious Malfoy stood on platform 9 ¾ with his father and mother. Today was the day he was finally old enough to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Draco, being the proud man he was, had to go and tell his son the dos and don'ts of a pure-blood family in Hogwarts.

"Now remember Scorpious," He continued, not letting anything alone. "I don't want you to ruin the Malfoy name while you are away at school. You are a pure-blood and I expect you to behave like one. Also, stay away from any half-bloods and mudbloods."

"Yes Father."

"Also, if I hear that you don't get into Slytherin we're transferring you to the Durmstrang Institute, understood?"

"Understood Father."  
"Alright then, show them what a real pure-blood can do."

"Yes sir."

Scorpious nodded to his parents before getting on the train. He sat in an empty compartment and looked out the window at the other families. He envied the Potter and Weasley families as the kids hugged their parents and siblings goodbye before getting on the Hogwarts Express.

Scorpious was told several times to try not to talk to them. He knew the parents saved his father but he figured he was too proud or embarrassed to admit it. Either that or he was just a stupid pureblood with who didn't acknowledge any act of kindness.  
"Excuse me?" a female voice behind him asked.

Scorpious looked over to see a girl the same age as him. She had golden, waist length hair, her bangs covering her forehead, stopping just above her sapphire eyes. The girl was short, but not too short that she could be mistaken for a blonde leprechaun. 

Scorpious hoped to all the higher powers in the world that she'd be in Slytherin. He wanted them to be like two phoenixes on a perch.

"Do you mind if I sit with you? This is the only one that isn't filled up."

"Sure," Scorpious said. "I don't mind if you don't."

The girl smiled and came into the compartment. She plopped down across from Scorpious as the train began to move.

"My name is Missy Eversole," she said.

"Scorpious Malfoy," he replied.

"So are both your parents magic?"

"Yes," Scorpious explained. "My family is a pureblooded family"

"That's cool. My mom is a witch, she actually works for The Quibbler,but my dad is a Muggle, he's an editor for Bizarre magazine."

"My father taught me to talk to a half-blood."

"Your father doesn't have to know does he?"

"No, I guess not."

"Well then don't tell him I'm a half-blood. It's not like we're dating or anything so it's fine."  
Scorpious thought about this. His father didn't need to know his friend was half-blood, really all he needed to know was that he had a friend. She probably wouldn't get into Slytherin but if she wasn't in Gryffindor it should be okay. Shouldn't it?

"Yeah I guess your right. And as long as you don't get into Gryffindor I'm sure he'd be okay as long as he doesn't know your blood status."

"Exactly, and if he finds out then…well we'll cross that bridge when and if we get there," Missy said smiling. "So what house has your family been in?"

"Slytherin, my father said if I don't get in the house I get transferred. I honestly hate being in my family with all the pressure to hate certain types of people and to get in the same house. I can't expect you to understand it."

"Are you kidding? My parents want me to work for a magazine when I grow up. I just want to be myself and someday raise a family of my own. I just hope that whoever the father is has patience."

"Why is that?"

"Well, if they're anything like me, they will be extremely lazy, random, and, every now and then, be bouncing off the walls."  
Scorpious and Missy started to laugh hysterically. Scorpious was glad he meet Missy, this was the first time he could remember laughing and actually meaning it. All his life it had been laughing because he was suppose too, not because he wanted too. He would laugh at his father’s jokes to keep from being punished but that was it.

"You're a cool person, Missy," Scorpious said.

"Thanks, you’re pretty awesome yourself."

Scorpious smiled, his gray eyes gazing into her blue ones. He could tell they where going to be friends for the rest of their school lives. Maybe Hogwarts wasn't going to be so bad after all.

"Oh, do you like rats?" Missy asked randomly.

"I'm okay with them."

Missy smiled before pulling out a white rat with black spots.

"This is my pet rat Lambo. He kind of reminds me of a cow."

Scorpious laughed again, at her total randomness.

"Missy, your funny," he replied. "In a good way."


End file.
